Benutzer:Yoshi 3-Up
thumb|400px Hallo, Ich bin Yoshi 1-Up. Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, explodiert der Computer in 3, 2, 1... ''Kenntnisse'' ''2007'' Ich kenne Super Mario seit dem 23. Juni 2007, als ich eine Werbesendung gesehen habe. Das war die Werbung von Mario Kart DS. Seitdem habe ich Super Mario gekannt und wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen. ''2008'' 2008 habe ich herausgefunden, was die Abkürzungen NGC, GBA, N64 und SNES bedeuten. Es waren die Abkürzungen vom Nintendo GameCube, vom Game Boy Advance, vom Nintendo 64 und vom Super Nintendo Entertaimant System. Dann habe ich die Paper Mario-Serie kennengelernt. Ich habe auf Youtube "Super Mario" eingegeben und da stand "[[Super Paper Mario|Super '''Paper' Mario]]". Leider gab es nur eine englische Version... (weiter mit 2010)'' ''2009'' 2009 kannte ich mich schon gut aus. Ich hatte meinen alten Nintendo DS Lite verkauft und dafür einen Nintendo DSi gekauft. ''2010'' 2010 hatte ich meine Wii bekommen. Dazu gab es das Spiel "Super Mario Galaxy 2". Ich kannte mich jetzt mindestens doppelt so gut aus als 2009. Hier habe ich meinen Nintendo DSi verkauft und dafür die Limitierte Version vom Nintendo DSi XL dafür gekauft. Danach habe ich mich wieder an die Paper Mario-Serie erinnert: "Hey, 2008 habe ich doch auf Youtube 'Super Paper Mario' eingegeben. Mal sehen, vielleicht gibt es ja jetzt eine deutsche Version" das habe ich gemacht. Der Youtuber, der dieses Projekt in Angriff nahm, war LETSPLAYmarkus. ''2011'' Seit August kannte ich MarioWiki. Jetzt waren meinem Super Mario-Wissen keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt. Ich hatte auf Youtube schon viele Spiele durchgeguckt. Dezember habe ich meinene Limitierte Version vom Nintendo DSi XL verkauft. Das war für den Nintendo 3DS vorgesehen, aber den bekam ich erst im Januar 2012. ''2012'' In diesem Jahr bekam ich endlich meinen Nintendo 3DS. Dazu noch die Spiele "Super Mario 3D Land" und "Mario Kart 7". Im Mai war ich im Paper Mario 3DS-Fieber, ich habe herausgefunden, dass das Spiel am 7. Dezember herauskommen "sollte". Deswegen habe ich immer wieder den Trailer angeguckt. Immer und immer und immer wieder... Im Oktober bekam ich meinen 3DS XL. Und im Juli war ich im New Super Mario Bros. 2-Fieber, ich wollte mir zwar nicht den Trailer angucken aber wollte mir jede Menge Infos dazu holen. Immer und immer und immer mehr... Und als es rauskam habe ich mir es DIREKT gekauft!... Naja, nicht direkt bei Ladeneröffnung, aber nur 3 Stunden und 10 Minuten später. PMSS habe ich auch nicht lange im Laden verweilen lassen. ''2013'' Eigentlich ist nicht viel passiert. Ich habe mir eigentlich nur einige Spiele gekauft und bekommen. ''2014'' 2014... ja, ich neige mich dem Ende zu. Dieses Jahr habe ich angefangen, Pokémon zu spielen, als ich langsam mit Animal Crossing aufhörte. '' ''Spielesammlung ''Spiele'' Ich habe schon viele Spiele. Hier ist meine Liste (nach Erscheinungsdatum sortiert): #''Super Mario Advance (2001)'' #''Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001)'' #''Super Mario Advance 2 (2002)'' #''Super Mario Sunshine (2002) (*stolz*)'' #''Super Mario Advance 3 (2002)'' #''Super Mario Advance 4 (2002)'' #''Mario Party 5 (2003)'' #''Paper Mario: die Legende vom Äonentor (2004)'' #''Super Mario 64 DS (2005)'' #''Mario Kart DS (2005)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. (2006)'' #''Yoshis Island DS (2006)'' #''Super Paper Mario (2007)'' #''Super Mario Galaxy (2007)'' #''Mario Party DS (2007)'' #''Mario Kart Wii (2008)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009)'' #''Mario & Luigi Abenteuer Bowser (2009)'' #''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010)'' #''Super Mario Allstars (2010)'' #''Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010)'' #''Super Mario 3D Land (2011)'' #''Mario Kart 7 (2011)'' #''Mario Party 9 (2012)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012)'' #''(Animal Crossing: New Leaf; 2012)'' #''New Super Mario Bros. U (2012)'' #''Nintendo Land (2012)'' #''Paper Mario: Sticker Star (2012)'' #''Luigi's Mansion 2 (2013)'' #''(Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Portale in die Unendlichkeit; 2013)'' #''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (2013)'' #''New Super Luigi U (2013)'' #''(Pokémon Y; 2013)'' #''Super Mario 3D World (2013)'' #''Mario Party: Island Tour (2014)'' #''Yoshi's New Island (2014)'' #''Mario Kart 8 (KAPUTT! ANGRY MODE ACTIVATED! >:-( )'' ''Downloads'' Ich habe schon viele Spiele gedownloadet: ''3DS'' #''Super Mario Bros. '' #''SMB: The Lost Levels '' #''Super Mario Bros. 2 '' #''Super Mario Bros. 3 '' #''Mario & Yoshi'' #''Super Mario Land'' #''Super Mario Land 2: six golden Coins'' #''Donkey Kong (Arcade; NES-Version)'' #''Donkey Kong (Game Boy)'' #''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios!'' #''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move '' #''Mario Uhr'' #''Mario Taschenrechner'' #''Tetris (Game Boy)'' #''Puzzle to go: Planeten und Weltraum'' #''EDGE'' #''2048'' ''Wii'' #''Super Mario World'' #''Paper Mario'' #''Super Mario 64'' #''Mario Party 2'' ''Wii U'' #''Super Mario Bros.'' #''Super Mario World '' #''NES Remix'' ''Spielstände'' Hier sind meine aktuellen Spielstände (Stand: 24.08.14): ''Spiele'' *''Super Paper Mario: durch'' *''Mario Kart DS: durch'' *''Donkey Kong Country Returns: Ruinen (3-1)'' *''New Super Mario Bros.: 12x durch'' *''Super Mario 64 DS: 132/150 Sterne'' *''Super Mario Galaxy: Schlafzimmer'' *''Mario Kart Wii: (Wii U:) unb. (Wii:) 150 ccm Sternen Cup Silber; alle vorh. Gold'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Wiederbekommen :-DDDD Wii U: W 2-4 Wii: Nach wie vor W 9'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2: (Wii:) 112/242 Sterne (Wii U:) 77/242 Sterne'' *''Super Mario Allstars: (Wii U:) unb.; (Wii:) SMB: 5-3 LL: 2-1 SMB2: 1-1 SMB3:'' 1-3 *''Super Mario 3D Land: 102% durch'' *''Mario Kart 7: 3022 RP; Alle Cups Gold; 50 und 100 ccm jw. 3 Sterne, 150 ccm + -Spiegel jw. 2 Sterne, 150 ccm Sternen-Cup 3 Sterne; 150ccm Spiegel Bananen-Cup 3 Sterne; 2 Goldkartteile... Meine Datei hat 2 Sterne :-b'' *''Mario Party 9: durch'' *''Yoshis Island DS: Welt 5-7'' *''Yoshis New Island: Welt 6-8'' *''Luigis Mansion 2: 97% durch (immernoch nicht alle Juwelen!)'' *''Mario & Luigi Abenteuer Bowser: durch'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.: Schwerer Modus: Traum-Bowser Endboss (immernoch nicht!)'' *''Mario Party DS: 11056 PP'' *''New Super Mario Bros. 2: 2.772.636 Münzen'' *''Paper Mario Sticker Star: 100% durch'' *''New Super Mario Bros. U: 4 Sterne'' *''New Super Luigi U: 1 Stern'' *''Super Mario Advance: Welt 6-2'' *''Super Mario Advance 2: durch'' *''Super Mario Advance 3: W 6-3'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: W 7-1'' *''Nintendo Land: 36 ?-Kisten'' *''(Animal Crossing: New Leaf: 9. Zimmererweiterung; 90989 Punkte in der AdsH)'' *''(Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Portale in die Unendlichkeit: Story durch, Paradies Rang Platin; 1120 Punkte zum nächsten Level)'' *''Super Mario Sunshine: 52 Insignien'' *''Super Mario 3D World: 352 Grünsterne'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour: 5 Sterne in meiner Datei (StreetPass); 62% der Luftblasen'' *''(Pokémon Y: 354 Pokémon im Pokédex)'' *''Mario Kart 8: F***ING KAPUUUUT! :,('' ''Downloads'' ''3DS'' *''Super Mario Bros.: 2x durch'' *''SMB: The Lost Levels: W 8-4'' *''Super Mario Bros. 2: W 3-3'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3: W 4-3'' *''Super Mario Land: 2x durch'' *''Super Mario Land 2: six golden Coins: durch'' *''Donkey Kong (Game Boy): W 8-1'' *''Donkey Kong (Arcade; NES-Version): 200m'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios!: Sandstein-Spaziergang+'' *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move: 52 Sterne'' *''(EDGE: 235 Prismen)'' ''Wii U'' *''Super Mario Bros.: unb.'' *''Super Mario World: Yoshis Island 2'' *''Super Mario Kart: Alle Cups bis 100cc Star (wie schaltet man den Special-Cup frei?!)'' *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Im Lachdorf'' *''NES Remix: 53 Sterne (davon 3 Glitzer-Sterne)'' unb. = unberührt / durch = durchgespielt / SMB = Super Mario Bros. / LL = Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels / SMB2 = Super Mario Bros. 2 / SMB3 = Super Mario Bros. 3 ''Mein Lieblings-'' ''-Item'' Der '''Propeller-Pilz '''gehört zu den vielen Power-Ups der Super Mario-Serie. Er ruft die Propeller-Verwandlung hervor und trat bisher in New Super Mario Bros. Wii und New Super Mario Bros. U auf. '' ''Weiterlesen --> ''-Charackter'' Rate Mal! ''Yoshi ist einer der Helden des Pilz-Königreichs, und einer der Freunde von Mario und Luigi. Er gehört zu der Familie der Yoshis, und hat seinen Brüdern schon oft in seinem Heimatland geholfen. Außerdem war er oft beteiligt, wenn es darum ging Bowser zu besiegen. In seinen früheren Abenteuern, hat er Baby Mario und Baby Luigi vor Bowser, Kamek und der Koopa-Truppe beschützt und gerettet. Sein allererster Auftritt lag in Super Mario World. '' Weiterlesen --> ''-Spiel'' |Genre=Jump 'n' Run |Spielmodi=Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler (2-5) |Plattform(en)=Wii U |Alterseinstufung= }} ''Super Mario 3D World ist ein Spiel der Super Mario 3D-Serie. Es ist in dieser Serie der Nachfolger von Super Mario 3D Land und auch dessen offizieller Nachfolger.'' Das Spiel wurde am 11. Juni 2013 im Laufe einer Nintendo Direct angekündigt. Es erinnert stark an Super Mario 3D Land, bringt jedoch viele Neuerungen mit. So wird es auch einen Mehrspielermodus geben, in dem neben Mario auch Luigi, Toad und sogar Peach gespielt werden können. Man wird anscheinend auch im Einzelspielermodus zwischen diesen Charakteren wählen können. Weiterlesen --> ''Konsolen'' ² = wurde für die nächste verkauft ''Nächste Konsolen'' ''-bisher keine-'' ''Spiele, die ich besitzen werde'' ''Spiele'' ''Wii U'' *''Yoshi's Woolly World '' *''(Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze)'' ''Wii'' *''Mario Party 1, 3, 4, 6, 7'' ''Downloads'' ''Wii'' *''Super Mario Kart'' *''Mario Kart 64'' *''Yoshis Story (sooooooooooooooo süß!)'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' ''Wii U'' *''NES Remix 2'' Anderer Langweiliger Kram Bearbeitungen= Anmeldung: Di, 01. Mai 2012 *22. Nov. 12: 100 Bearbeitungen *14. Jan. 13: 200 Bearbeitungen *02. Apr. 13: 300 Bearbeitungen *25. Okt. 13: 333 Bearbeitungen *01. Nov. 13: 400 Bearbeitungen *29. Mär. 14: 500 Bearbeitungen *10. Mai 14: 600 Bearbeitungen an Artikeln 1000. Bearbeitung im Wiki: Sa, 02. November 2013 1500. Bearbeitung im Wiki: So, 24. August 2014 |-| Dinge über mich= Lieblings- Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist - nicht grün - sondern orange. Sorry, wenn ich dir deinen Sinn des Lebens genommen hab, Bro! Also, außerdem ist mein Lieblingsessen Pizza Salami. Ich könnte tausende davon verschlingen! Und ich liebe es auch, Sachen auf dem Computer zu machen. Dort sehe ich mir insbesondere Videos auf Youtube an oder Google einfach über irgendwas, was mit Videospielen zu tun hat. Hobbys Außer zocken mag ich es auch gerne, Sachen wie Mario-Charas zu zeichnen, wenn ich grade Lust drauf hab oder mir mal irgendwas in den Sinn kommt. Ich fing damit an, als ich sieben war. Besonderheiten Also, über mich gibt es nicht viel besonderes zu sagen, außer, dass ich Asperger Syndrom habe, eine psychische Krankheit, wo ich nicht die Gefühle anderer Leute einschätzen kann und besonders auf Einzelheiten achte, z.B. finde ich Überall- In Games, Büchern und Werbung jeden Rechtschreibfehler. Ich hasse es, wenn ich mich fertippe! Andere Games Spiele, die ich nicht erwähnt habe, aber doch ziemlich oft spiele, sind Sachen wie Minecraft (*blockig*) oder auch mal hin und wieder den Emulator anschmeißen (Jaja, ich weiß was ihr jetzt alle denkt.). Manchmal gehe ich auch auf spieleaffe.de und lache mich über die drittklassigen Spiele kaputt. (Das soll Mario sein? Ich glaub es hackt!) Freunde Außer dir in der Bubble links habe ich natürlich auch andere Freunde hier im Wiki, wie Nintendo-liker, Gameheld, Luigi Holmes 2001, Schendel, M-Star, Mariosuchti und und und und... |-| Wo du mir folgen kannst= Twitter: Yoshi1upMl Network ID: yoshi1-up11 Danke im voraus! |-| Geheimer Knopf= MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN77$NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDONMMMMMMMMMMM....M77MM7INMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNMI77M77777777DMMMM.. .MMOMMM777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI77777777MM77777IM,...M..M ...M?77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM777777778I77D777777M8.MD.M M77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMO7777777777777777777777MM~M........M7IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM777777777777777777777777NM....MM...M7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7777777777777777777777777$N...M?M...I7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM77777777777777777777777777M...MM...MIDMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM77777777777777777777777777IMMM, . M77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM77777777777777777777777777777777M7777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM777777777777777777777777777777777777MI7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI77777777777777777777777777777777777M77IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM777777777777777777777777777I7777777I$7MMMMMMM7777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM77777777777777777777II.. ..?777MMMMMMMMD777IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM77777777777777777M7.............MMMNMMMMMM7777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMOMMMMMMM77777777777777IM. M7777MMMMM7777MMMMI7MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM7777MMMMI7MM777777777777NM.............MI7777MMM77IZMMMM7777MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMII777MMM777MMMMM7777I777DM. .MM777MMI777IMI7777IMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMI777MM77IMMMMM?.MMZ$$$$M. OM7M77777Z777IN77MMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7N777ZMMMMM..M$$$$$M.............MMNMM77777$7777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMI7MMMIII7777MMMMM..N$$$$M.. .:MIMMMMM7777777777I77777IMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM77777N77I7777MMMMM..M$OM. .,MM777MMMNI77777777777777777MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMI777I$777777777777M ..........ZMMMMMMMMI777777777777777MMMNDMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMN7777777777777MM..,M7 .7777?MM?77777777777IMI7I8MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMZ777777MMMN7777777IIM...I77777777777777777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM777IMMMMMMMMMM77777IM....777777777777777MM$$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMM777MMMMMMMMMMMMMI7$M . ..777777777777IMO$$$$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.....,777777777IZM$$$$$$$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.....,77777777OM .MO$$$$$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.......7777777IIIM .,MD$$M+.M7I77IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.......77777777777M.........M7777IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM .7777777777777MM. ..MM77777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM........777777777777777II7777777IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM........7777777777777777777777777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM........ 77777777777777777777777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ..I77777777777777777777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..........7I7777777777777777:NNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ..........M777777777777M..MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM......... MI77777777777M.MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.........M77777777777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..... .IM77777777777MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD.. :M7777777777M77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN7777?MI7777777IM77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7M77OM7MM7777IM7I77M7$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI777777MIMMMD777777777IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM777787M777777777777777M+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7I777NMMMM7777777777M?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7777777M777777777777M?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM87777777MMMZ777777777M=MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZ7777777$M77777777777777MNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNI777777$M777777777777777M+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM77777777M7777777777777777M?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI7777777M7777777777777777M+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7777777MI77777777777777M+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZ7777IIM7777777777777M+DMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM++?++MM77777777OM+?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNMMMMMMMO8Z++??MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM + ,+ :=$ ~:+7Z ~~ ~~+7Z + Z $78 :~? ++I7$ZO ~=7 $$ ZZ777$ZZ$7$$8 +I7~=I7 ZZZZZO888+?7$$ 7Z7$ZZ,ZZZ$777$7$8 +??77$O8D8D88DDDDDDNNNDDO,~=? ZZ7I,7Z7ZZZ$Z$ZOO8 ??II7$O$DDDDNDNNDDDDDD:: ?I$$$$$:=Z$$7O$7OZI$Z8 I??I7$$ZDDND8DDDDDDD+:: ?I77$$$O~?ZZ$$OZ7O$ZO8O7 Z7777$$88D::::~~~ +++ ?III77$Z$+?$ZODZDD$Z7OOD8888 DO$77$OD,,,,,:~~~~ +??+?I?I$ZZNMMZI7ZOD8DD8$7$OODD88O ,~+ 8DDDDD8,..,::~ +++??I777I?IZ7NNMMZZ$ZOOOD$O$ZOO8O8DD8O :+I77$8D888D,.,:~ ++?DDD+?D$77??D8MDNZZ$7$$$Z8$Z7OD77O8O8DD8 ? +?7$8DD88,.:~ +DDDDOD:7=NN77OMM8DN$7$77+~=+?IZ8D+=?N$Z8D $I???I$O8DDD,,:~ +DD?+?DD8DNNNN$$MN~ONZ$Z=:::~ +?I$O88DDDOD I+ $$$$ZDD8D,,:~~ +?+????I7NDDNNNNZ7OI8NNZ=~~ +???II77$II=++?I~II7, ZZ8DD8,,::~=?++++?I7II777DNNNONZN888N$ ++?IIII777?=:~~=+?I$I7ZZ ZD8DD,,::~=?+++++??IZ$$$$ZNNZZ7NZMDD8N??I77$ZZZZZ$I~~ +?I7ZZZZZ~ $D8D88,:~~=????++DDD?+Z$NNMNNMZ+NZMM.:DN777Z$7NN$Z?+++??I7$ZZZZZ$ $Z88DD,:~=+?????D8888DDNNNNNNZONNN++?IZNDNII7ZOZMMM777777$$ZZZ$7? ~~~?$O88D:~=+?7?I?8888ONNN?????????+++++?7ONNN+7$ZZMZNMND$$ZZZZ7$$ :,:~=+I$O88:~+??I$ZI8=IO8NO+?+??+?+++???I??I.~MMM$$$ZZOZNN$N,$ Z $77777$Z8D8~=?I7$$$D8O$NN??????+?I++++?I$O$$+:OD?ZMII ?I++?7OOO O8D:+?I7Z$$7NDDNND????+??+??IIIII$8OOOOOZ8MM+ ++?IZOOOZ D=?I7Z$$7ONNNMNI????????+IZZ$7Z,?IOOOOOOOZZ7II?I7$$OOZZOOOOOOOOO =?I7ZZ$778NNNMN7IIII7$$77$O8OO7=?7OOOOZZZOZZZZ$$ZOOO$ZOOOOOOOOOOO ~+I7$Z$77Z88?NMM$7777$O887Z88OOOZ8OOOOOOZZZZZOO8MNMMMZOOOOOOZZZZZO$ +I7$Z$777OOOOOMMD$$ZOO88OOO?ZOOO88OOO8OZIOZOOOMMN8MMOOOOOOZZZOOZ ,~ ?7$ZZ7I7OOOOOI?MMMOO888OOOOO888888OOO8OZ MMMMM8Z8MOOOOOZZO:ZZZ , ::+7$$$7IIZOOO???????I7$$$OO888888888O8888OO8 8MMMMNZOOOOOZ Z ~:+ +~=?7$$7IIZOO?????I?II7$Z7$ZO888888OOOOO88ZOO88 ZZZZOOOZ ++?????+?II??Z$?????I?II777$ZOOZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO8OOOO ZZZOOOO $????????+?+????Z??+????III77$ZZOOOOOO88OOOOOO8OO88OOO8O ZOOOZ 7I?I??+????I?I????+???I77$$$OOZOZOOOOOOOO88O88888888OOO ZO Z$$77777777?????I??III7$$$ZOOOZZ8OOOOO88888888888OO8ZO 8OOOZ$ZZ++++??II?I77$$$ZOOOZZZ888O8888888888888OOOZ ~8++++++??III77$$ZZZOZZZZ88 ZZOOOOOOO8888OOZZ ????+????II7$$$ZOOOZZZZ OOOOOO8O8888OOZ$ ????????II777Z$ZZOOZZZZ7 ZOOOOOO888OOOOOZ =???I?II7I777$ZOOOZZZZZ~ OOOO88888OOOOZZZ ?????III77$$ZZOZZZZZZ~ OOOOOOOOOOOOZOOOOZ ?+??+?IIII77$$$$$ZZ+ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO$ ?+++=++++?+???ZZZOZ OOOOOOOOOOOOOO$7OZ7 I?++++ ?II=+?7$?78$ OOOOOOOOOOOZI7 $II???:.~I?,.~7Z.,$ $$=.=ZOI::7OO?$ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM$$$7II???+?MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN8OZ$$$77II??????$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOZZ..... ?III??????MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~8OOO,:Z.......7IIII?IIIOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~. MM+,MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZ8OOOO..OZ......77777IIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.MM=..M8,..MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM88OOOO...ZZ.ZZZ.777777777IIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~,.M~..M+,.,MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM88OOOOO...=OOZ..:ZOZ77O8O$777IMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~,.M:..M:...MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM88OOOOOOO.,,,7$$7ODNMMNNNND8$77MMMMMMMMMM:, ~,.:...:...MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM888OOOOOOOOO~=$ZDNNNDDDNDD$ZDZ$$7MMMMMMMMM=:.:,,..,,...,MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMD88OOOOOOO::ZONNO$$ZN7II?+D::NZZZMMMMMMMMM::::,,......,MMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM888OO888O,7ODDZ$$77II?=,,~:,,+DOZMMMMMMMMM7:,,,,......MMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM888O8888,ZNDDNNN7II?=,?I+.=,,,OOZ,MMMMMM$:,,,,,,,.....MMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMD888888IZDDM$7I7I?=~:,+8D=.:,,,D,,:,MMM+?77I=:.,,,,...ZMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM8888888ODON7II?=~?+=~:?+,,,.,,,O,:,:,MM7777$Z7~,:::,,,,..MMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM888888O8Z7NI?+=7NDI+,::,,,,,,,,,O,,,,Z7777$$ZO7+=++=~~:::,,,.MMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD888DON$7II+~:7NNN=~::,,,,,,,,NDN,,,777$$ZZOOZ7?IIII?????+=:NMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8888DDD$$7?+=~:IM+=~~::::,,,,:N88N,,$7$ZOOOOOZ7?M7II$MMMNIIIMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD88DDNZ$7I?+=~~ZI+=~~::::::::8OO8:,$$ZO88OZ$$IMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD8DDMDO$7I??+?III+=~~~~~~~=D8O8D~$$O88MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDNDN$77I???77I?++=+++++88DNMZ$OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8$$$ZNDD$I777$N77II????NNNNMM~$$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM??I7$$NNNNNNNNMMMMDNNNMMMM7?+:$$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM??II7$Z$N$NDNNNNNNNNMI++?=M:::$7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?III7$$$$7NNNMMMMMM??:MMMM:::$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?II7$$$7$$DMMMMZ77MMMM88?,::$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMI?IIII$MD777$77I+8O$7~~~:Z7MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDN77777777II??=~~$OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDN777777II?+=NZ$OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM=DDNNNNND777778ZZD$$OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DNNNMNNNNNNDD8Z$$ZNZZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~DDDDDDD888OZZZ$$$$8DZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZDDDDD88888D88$$$$$$ZNZZOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDD888OOOOOOZ8O$$$$$ZD8ZOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDD88OOZZZZZZZZZZZZZ88$O++MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD8DD88OOZZZZZZ$$$ZZ8D$$OO++MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNO8ZOMMMMMIDDDDD88OOZZZZZ$$$$$,...ZO8MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMM?888888888888M?ODDNDDDD88OOZZZZ$,:~=+++++=:,MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMD8888D8888OO888888DDDDNDDD8DD88OOZ~=+++=~.....,?=MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMM88888OD88888OOOO88DDDDDDDNDDNNDD88O=?++,,.......... .MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM8OOOO888888888OOOO?$DDDDDDDDDDNDD8DD+??:,,,,...=.........+MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMDOZZOO8888888888I8888DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD8?I=::,~................MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM8ZZZO88D88888888888888DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD?+=~::,,,...,,....,::,,.,MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMDOOO888Z888O8Z888888888DDDDDDDDDDDD88?+=~~::,,,,,,::,,,:I? ~:MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMND888DD88888888888888888DDDDDDDDDDD888++=~~~:::,:~=??=~:~7I?+=~MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMDDDD8$888888888888888888DDDDDDDDD8D887+ ~~~?+ ~~Z??=~:+7I?+=MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMNNND$8888888888888888888DDDDDDDDDD888+++ ~=I?+~~~7?+=::ZI??+~MMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMNNZ88888888888888888DD8DDDDDDDDD888D+++=~~$??=~~7I?+=~~7II??MMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMDDDDD88DDDDDDDDDDD8888888888888DDD?++=~=Z??=~=$II??7$7IINMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDD888MMMMMMMMMMMMM88DD???I787III7O7III$$77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDD88NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DD??I7Z$III7Z7II7$77MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DDZI$8OI?Z$$$$$$77OMM77$ZOZMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DD8888OOOZIIIIZ$ZI$OOOOOOZ$7$ZMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDD8888OOOZZZ$$7$O8OOOOOOZ$I?IIMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDD88OOOOZZZ7Z88888OOOOOZ$7II78MM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDD8888OOOO8Z888888888888OOZ$$ZMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DDD8888OO7O8DDD8888DDD8OOOD888ZM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DDD8888OZDDDDDDDD8888OOOOOOODDM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DDD88O8DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOO8M MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DDD8O88NDDDDD8OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD8DDDDNDDDDDOOOOOZZZZZOOOOOOZM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDNDDDDDD8OOOOOOOOOZZOOOOOMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM88DNNDDDDNOOOOOOOOOOOZOOOZMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8DN8DDDDD8OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDNDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDNODDDDDO8OOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM7DDDDNO888888888OO88MMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMODDDNOZZZZZZZZZZZZONMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDD8OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMD8OOOOOOOOOOOOO8MMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Bilder von GlassGiant.com ...NULL! *Atomexplosion* ! }}